Oh, It's you
by Lilly-S97
Summary: After the New Directions being asked to perform at the Ohio Governors annual gala event. Will Rachel Berry be able to ignore the temptation of the Governor's daughter Quinn ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This might be terrible I started writing at 3-am when I couldn't sleep but here goes

please Review

* * *

It had been a good year for the New Directions.

They had stormed their way through invitational's, sectionals and regional's only to come in second place at the National show choir championships in New York.

It's true that the club had been through its problems throughout the year but under the leadership of Mr William Schuester… Well no actually. It's no secret that the star of the new directions was one Miss Rachel Berry. Her talent was phenomenal and her pure, natural talent outshone any of her team mates. Not that she was big headed about her gift.

Everyone at McKinley High, no everyone in Ohio knew how talented she was, which sometimes caused friction and jealousy from her peers.

After all that success for the first year of the newly reformed glee club, Mr Schue just didn't want his club to disband or grow apart over their summer vacation. So when he go the phone call from the secretary of the Governor of Ohio Russell Fabray saying there was a gala event to be held at the home of the governor and his family and that having Ohio's very own national runners-up to perform, how could he refuse.

* * *

Saturday 10th August

'Alright New Directions, remember we are here as quests and employees for the weekend and we need to treat the governess home with respect.'

'Oh mi dios, we get it Mr Schue. Don't break, burn or insult anyone of the rich ass people.' Santana teased

Mr Schue tried to respond only to be cut off by a disgruntled diva.

'Santana, I would ask you to refrain from patronising Mr Shue even though this entire idea is stupid.' She turns 90 degrees so she is now facing the teacher.

'Mr Schue we're not performing monkeys and some of us don't agree with this. It's our summer vacation and we are here working for nothing for one of the hottest weeks on record.' The dive closes her mouth and turns back to the empty seat next to her.

With that and a school bus full of laughter and agreeing nods the embarrassed teacher sat down. For the life of him he didn't understand how it came to be that the students were in charge of him.

When the eye-sore of a school bus came to an unsteady halt. They had arrived.

Not a sound was made, all any passers by would be able to see was 11 wide open mouths paired with multiple sets of wide eyes that could only be described as the look you would give if you saw your grandma but naked, stunned.

'Whoa, this place is like, massive' Brittany managed to splutter out

'I've never seen anything that big'

'Look at the cars!'

In the groups moment of shock they didn't notice a maid walk up to them and start to speak to them in what seemed to be Spanish. In a swift movement Puck took it upon himself to hold out a finger to pause the tiny woman and switch places with an amused looking Santana

The group listened for a minute with a woman speaking at one hundred miles an hour in Spanish and they were all wondering the same thing, shouldn't Mr. Schue be able to translate?

'así que esperamos en la piscina. Gracias olvida' with that Santana walks in the direction of a wooden arch with roses surrounding its intercut design. Rachel is first to follow indicating that the woman meant to go that way. It's well known to everyone else in the new directions that Rachel had many talents including excelling ion school. With a teacher like Mr Schue though, nobody can understand how.

As the group awkwardly walk into a garden the size of a two football pitches and follow Santana to what they assume to be a make shift stage for the event, which looks more like the stage at the staple centre, they unpack and start to talk about heir performances.

* * *

Three hours later and they were powering through their set list rehearsals. Mr Schue wanted everyone to have their fair share of performing time but he also wasn't a fool. The governor wanted to showcase the talent the group had which meant one thing, Rachel Barbra Berry.

The set list would be as follows:

_Don't stop believing_ – the entire club but spearheaded by Rachel

_Somebody to love_- once again with Rachel leading

_Halo_- girl's performance with Rachel singing lead vocals

_Keep holding on_ – you get the drift

_Lean on me_

_True colours _

_One of us _

And some improvisation in-between (Mr Schue had yet to grasp the fact that this was an important event.)

'Okay guys we'll break for lunch now but don't go anywhere and stay out of trouble.' Begged the teacher

* * *

The new directions weren't the only 'staff' there on the day before the event. There were waiters and waitresses running around learning their jobs for the upcoming event, a string quartet also rehearsing, what looks to be a mini circus act for the children and more so they didn't feel out of place.

The club disbanded and went in separate directions, Puck and Finn waddled off to 'scope the place out', Santana and Brittany went in their own direction with their pinkies linked (isn't it nice how close friend they are everyone thinks) which left Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Artie to sit on the grass and do what they normally do, discuss music.

'Ah hell to the no, Barbra is so not better than Whiney' Mercedes almost screamed at the small diva

'Mercedes I would ask you not to yell at me, especially when you have food in your mouth, I was just saying that Barbra is MY idol and I believe that she and her talent are the best I didn't ask for your approval' Rachel responds in her usually impeccable fashion.

Kurt could see the situation escalating so he said 'Okay girls, put the claws away' trying to defuse the situation that the members of the glee club had come to call Diva-off's. They locked horns like this all the time, to regularly to keep a count of how often it happens. It was all in good nature though as everyone knew they respected each other and over the year had actually become good friends.

'Yes your right Kurt, sorry M'

'Yeah I'm sorry little Rey' (as the bigger Diva tended to call her)

With that the small group talked causally about the set list and how they thought the next day would go. They were all getting along with no interruptions for once until a bright red puck followed by a queasy looking Finn ran up to the followed by Britana as the group 'propitiously' named them.

'You…..Guys….need …..To….see…this' Puck managed to cough out in between gasps for air

'Are you a moron, why the hell did you drag me and Britts here when we were…..'

'Were what Santana?' Puck asked wiggling his eyebrows

'Shut it Puckerman and just tell us before I go all Lima Height on your ass !' the Latina spat

'Okay calm you ass down Lopez! Follow me'

With that everyone quietly followed puck toward the house, if you could call it that. It was more like the house you imagine am A-list celebrity to live in.

They all stopped when puck turned and grind at them with a knowing smirk.

'Well' Kurt whispered

With that Puck pulled back a few branches to let them walk through a fence of shrubbery and what they all did next was the exact reaction Puck and Finn had when they stumbled across their new found obsession.

* * *

They were standing in full view of a magnificent looking swimming pool. It had layers of depth and shone in the glorious sunshine. There was an attached ground level hot tub and it just looked well…. Amazing

But that wasn't what they brought everyone to see. No Finn and Pucks discovery beat this with all its might.

As lying on a sun lounger next to the pool was an angle. Well maybe not an angle but as close as any of the teenagers would ever see. She was stunning. Lying there in a white bikini and a pair of aviators was the governor's daughter. Her blond hair held up in a tight pony tail which only showed off her perfect face and tanned skin even more. They had all read the magazine articles which talked about the wild child and her shenanigans but they all knew the real story. Busy father, alcoholic mother and sent to boarding school for most of the year. How luck were they that she had graced them with her presence.

As none of the New Directions wanted to be caught ogling the boss's daughter ) Much to Pucks sadness) the group turned away and headed back towards the stage area. All accept one Miss Berry. It wasn't her fault, no. She was just stuck in a trance. Her feet couldn't move and she didn't wan them to. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. Not in a romantic way but she couldn't deny that the girl lying in front of her was breathtaking. Rachel had always been jealous of people who looked that good as she had grown up with what she described as a mountain on her face which only slightly resembled a nose.

'Excuse me'

Oh crap she's in front of me, why the hell do I go off into those stupid inner monologues. Shit she looks even better standing up. Crap stop staring Berry she'll think you're a dimwit…

' I'm sorry Miss Fabray, I um… got …. Lost' Rachel managed to stutter

'Right…' The angle said in a mocking tone

'I'll um just be getting back then'

'Not to sound rude but who are you and what are you doing by my pool?' she questioned

'Oh I'm sorry (again) I'm rach…..(She doesn't need to know your name, if she does she could tell someone that you were staring at her bikini clad body) I'm a member of the Glee club you father has hired for the gala tomorrow, we're just here practicing'

'Sounds about right, another one of his stupid galas'

From what Rachel could tell she didn't seem overly happy with this. But it's probably not a good idea to question her, just walk away Rachel just walk away!

'I really should be getting back, I'm sorry again for…..intruding' she says with a dopey smile resembling one of Finn Hudson's. (Maybe that's why he has that annoying grin, he's looking at girls too much?)

Without another word Rachel turns on her heel and walks away. It was more of a dash really but she couldn't risk being in such close proximity with that angel any more.

As she strode towards her group of misfits she thought to herself…

This weekend is going to be interesting!

* * *

So thats the first chapter,What do you think ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't sure I would continue this but I'll try my best. There may not be an update for a little while as I have exams :( But I'll try.

* * *

Chapter Two

Getting to know you

* * *

Back in her safety zone, thank god

That's all Rachel could think. Thank flaming god she had escaped what could have been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life without any harm done.

She was now standing around on the large, round stage rehearsing True colours with the rest of the Glee Club. They were doing so well until Rachel was rudely stopped from her solo and let's face it, the best part of the song… her singing.

Silence momentarily fell as all eyes fell on to the man they had all been waiting to see, their employer, Mr Rustle Fabray.

* * *

In Lima, being as there is no celebrities and the closest the town had ever come to a celebrity spotting was when their town hosted that year's Show Choir regional's competition and Josh Groben was a judge, Mr Fabray was seen as a GOD.

Well maybe that was a tad of an over exaggeration but seriously being the governor of a state such as Ohio didn't seem like the celebrity status that anyone would care about, right?

Wrong ! The citizens of Ohio loved the Fabray family more than you could imagine. The Governor himself was the picture of everything a true American should be. Patriotic, hard worker and a real family man. His wife Judy was a home-maker who fully supported her husband throughout all his campaigns and kept up her end of the idyllic picture perfect lifestyle by partaking in as many charity events as humanly possible. He had two daughters. Frannie the oldest, know studying at Harvard University and of course, his youngest, Quinn the angelic, all American sweetheart who every young man ( and the occasional girl ) fantasised about.

'Keep it cool guys, remember we need to make a good impression' Mr Schue has an act for stating the obvious

As the Governor approached the atmosphere completely changed. The boys were standing taller, the girls poised and ready for schmoozing but as for Rachel, only horror seemed to consume her.

As walking alongside her Father was Quinn.

Dressed more appropriately now in a white detailed sundress that fell perfectly half way down her thigh, Rachel couldn't help feeling that this girl must just be out to tease everyone who dared to look her way.

'Good afternoon everyone, It's nice to see so may of Lima's own young people willing to give up their own time to help a friend in need' You could totally tell how this guy was in the position of power he was. He had the smoothest charisma and charm that after listening to him for a few silly seconds, you were hooked.

'It's an honour Mr Fabray… I mean Governor Fabray, sir ? Nice one Mr Schue

'Ah just call me Russell, was it Schuester ?

'Yes Sir, Russell, William Schuester and these are the new directions' Ah so he remembered us

'Well it's lovely to make all of you r acquaintance. This is my daughter Quinn, she wanted to come and see how a production like this worked so I hope you don't mind.'

'No not at all. Your daughter can stay here as long as she would like to, get involved, whatever you wish'

(What a kiss ass, all I'm saying)

'That sounds great, right sweetheart ?'

'Sure does daddy' The American sweetheart act was truly polished to perfection everyone thought

'Well it's sorted then. Quinn ill be back soon for my speech preparation, behave and have fun princess.'

With that the Governor turned on his heel and strode back to the Fabray mansion. All eyes turned to Quinn and suddenly all anyone could do was stare at the beauty that stood in front of them.

She had obviously noticed this as a perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised which just made Rachel's heart flutter. Mr Schue cleared his throat indicating to his club that everyone needed to snap out of this haze.

* * *

'Back to business guys, I need to quickly check the lighting for this next number so just hold tight, Rachel can you do some vocal warm ups while I'm gone as I think I want you to sing don't rain on my parade instead of another group number.'

With that Mr Schue walked away, trying to copy Mr. Fabray's powerful walk that really just looked pitiful on the teacher.

An awkward silence fell on the group of teenagers until one of the more unlikely members of the groups decided it was their duty to end the tension…

'Oh my God, your skin is amazing, what products do you use?' Kurt asked with genuine curiosity

'Oh urm, I don't really do much just was it with soap?' you couldn't blame her response, how embarrassing

'And your hair, it's just perfect!' Mercedes decided to add to this train wreck of a conversation

'Thank you (I think)… so what do guys want to do?' Quinn tried to change the subject

Once again silence

'Rachel?' Asked Quinn

(Oh my god, oh my BARBRA, she knows my name she knows my name. This isn't happening everyone's staring at me, what do I do?)

'Yes' – nice response Rach, of all the things I could have said, yes

'Hold up, do you two know each other?' Santana questioned

'Oh yeah, me and Rach go way back' Quinn said with a smirk, once again melting Rachel's heart

Rachel caught on with the joke and responded with 'friends for ages, she's quite the swimmer'

With this Quinn's eyes popped out slightly and she turned the most wonderful shade of red anyone could have ever seen. That's right Berry, get under her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm really sorry I havnt updated in a while, like I said exams. Ill try and do a big chapter at the weekend but hopefully this will be enough for now. Tell me what you think !

* * *

_Rachel caught on with the joke and responded with 'friends for ages, she's quite the swimmer'_

_With this Quinn's eyes popped out slightly and she turned the most wonderful shade of red anyone could have ever seen. That's right Berry, get under her skin._

* * *

Quinn Fabray was obviously not accustomed to being spoken to with such vulgarity or let's just call it forwardness.

Any of the surrounding new directions could feel the atmosphere start to turn from one of a playful (some may call it flirty) nature into one of fear which made everyone feel slightly uncomfortable to say the least.

A few things changed in less than five seconds. One, Rachel realised she must have said something out of line as every single one of her team mates took a small step back, making an uncomfortable perimeter around Berry and Fabray.

Two, Quinn's red cheeks and stunned eyes turned into an expressionless face and her natural complexion came back to her face, leaving her pale, rather angry looking and as I'm sure many people in attendance would describe it, scary as hell.

Not a word was uttered as Quinn turned on her heel, just as her father had previously done, leaving the New Directions behind as she gracefully walked back towards the Fabray mansion.

A minute passed as nobody knew what to say or do, all eyes were now on a rather confused looking Rachel.

'Um, what the hell was that' Santana spat. Alerting the rest of the group

'I…I..' Rachel couldn't seem to find any words to describe something she didn't know either

'Rach how do you even know her?' Finn asked….. Honestly dose no one get humour?

Rachel just turned and sat on the stage while the group looked at her with either judgemental gazes or worried expressions, or if your name was Finn Hudson, a confused looking face that resembled one of a constipated baby (Santana's words not mine) Rachel just didn't know what had happened. She wasn't exactly flirting with the Governors daughter, was she? And it wasn't as if Quinn wasn't flirting with her, she went along with it and all that stuff at the pool? Rachel's mind was going at 100 miles an hour which is probably why she didn't realise that she had started walking in the same direction Quinn had previously left in. She could hear her team-mates yells for her to get back, or in Mr Schue's case 'where's my star going' – a few choice words were to be said to him after that comment I think.

But Rachel didn't remotely care what she was doing. She had in the space of an hour:

Met the most beautiful girls in the world

Talked to her

Flirted with her

Angered her

Made her want to leave

….. so she had done a good job if I may say so myself.

She kept on walking and walking until she reached a set of glass double doors. She paused. She breathed. She entered.

* * *

The moment Rachel Berry entered the Fabray mansion she felt out of place. Maybe that wasn't the best way to describe her emotions but she felt…. Wrong.

The polished hardwood floors that reflected the shimmering chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The grand stair case that spiralled around the wall leading to a small balcony that overlooked the foyer. Everything was pristine, everything had a place but it all somehow looked cold.

Cold was what came to Rachel's mind after she had taken everything in. This room alone must be furnished with thousands upon thousands worth of furniture but it just didn't feel right. It started to click in her head that it wasn't her that was out of place, instead it was the house. You could definitely not call this a home.

As Rachel continued to ponder the empty feeling she got as she looked around the house she got the fright of her life.

¿quién eres tú, ¿qué estás haciendo en esta casa. Mierda eres un ladrón, salir salir salir – the maid from earlier had returned, shouting her mouth off to Rachel whilst simultaneously poking her butt with a feather duster, trying to push her out of the door. Rachel decided that she should probably try and correct the poor woman as she was oblivious to the fact Rachel believed she had every right to be there, honestly the help these days.

'Oww, Madam would you please,..ow, stop poking me with, ow…oh for Christ's sake!

Rachel pulled the feather duster away from the woman and dropped it to the floor without breaking eye contact. She felt proud of her attempt at being authorative, the next sound to her ears was one of an angel… wait angle like?... QUINN !

Rachel turned her hand to the balcony at the top of the stairs where her eyes focused on the girl she had been looking for the past, 2 minutes. Rachel checked her watch again, god it felt like longer, well I'm sure it would when your being attacked by a crazy lady.

Quinn was leaning her head on her arm, leaning on the banister giggling away at the commotion that was taking place below her.

She didn't seem to upset at the fact that Rachel, a girl she had only met this morning and an employee of her father no less was aggravating her ladies maid, she looked suitably entertained as she wore a smile that could stop wars. This smile brought a smile to Rachel's face and unbeknownst to her, a small tingling between her legs.

'Cecila would you mind leaving me and this girl alone for a minute please?' Quinn asked

'pero Srta. Quinn, ella trató de atacarme. Shes no es bueno' the maid replied.

Now would be a good time for Rachel to interject as she could understand everything the maid was saying and if she was honest she was quite offended.

' It's fine I promise. Voy a estar bien y voy a ver a su ahora' Quinn replied

After this the maid huffed off toward what looked like a dinning room but to Rachel it just looked like yet another massive, unnecessary room.

'So you enjoy sneaking into other peoples homes and intimidating their staff huh? Quinn smirked at her comment

' No, and I wouldn't call it sneaking in, the door was partially open and there's no one to say otherwise.' Rachel fired back, she knew Quinn was starting to flirt back and so help her god she was going to try and keep up their little flirting game along ads she possibly could.

'Your trouble aren't you ?' Quinn asked with a sexy smirk playing on her lips

'I could say the same for you Fabray'


End file.
